The Pir8 and The Rose
by Kanaya Has a Chainsaw
Summary: This story will have descriptions of nudity, sexual situations, language, and ect. that may be inappropriate for some readers. Please read at your own risk. Unfinished


The Pir8 and The Rose

A Homestuck Fanfiction

Summary: The notorious pirate Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, scourge of the seas in Alternia with her fleet of followers called the Gamblignants. She takes what she wants by force, no questions asked. She is strong, manipulative, and knowledgeable…. her pride tends to get the best of her. She shows no mercy and is known throughout all Alternia.

The Dolorosa is a no one…. She escaped from the Caves and her duty as a jade blood, to care for a young low blood that would be later known as the Signless… Whom Dolorosa would also watch die for his ideas. After the death of her son, she was sold into slavery as a fugitive. She is sold as property to some vicious sea dwellers known as the Gamblignants.

_-The Dolorosa-_

I ask you, dear reader...Have you ever been afraid? And I don't mean the afraid that you feel when you think you are going to die. Or the fear that courses though your body as a knife pierces your skin... I mean the numbing fear... the fear that you have when you have lost all hope... That's the fear that I felt when i stood in front of those men and women as I was called up for sale.

They were nasty. All of them. They looked down on me even when I was taller than most of them. Of course i said nothing as they touched and examined me like I was a piece of meat.

"No good. Shes much too weak. The only thing she would be good for is sex. But even then, who would want to have sex with _that_." A maroon blood sneered as he passed. It hurt, yes. But i didnt really care. I could fall down dead and not really care. The fear was slowly turning into numbness. Or that might have been my bare skin as the wet, salty sea air blew at my back. Ether way, it took me into my own world. A world where everything was perfect. No wars. My son was alive. His ideas received with gratitude rather than the hate that killed him. A world where everything was-

My mind was brought back out of the fuzz of the momentary happiness I had thinking of my son as a smokey black perfume invaded my nose. A man was standing directly in front of me, his eyes scanning my face and body, scrutinizing me. He puffed another cloud of inky smoke in my face, causing a cough to erupt from me. The smirk that appeared on his face sent shivers racing down my spine.

"Yes. I think Capt'n will approve of this one...How much?" He turned to my captor, his smirk replaced with a thin line that reminded me of one my-

"How much you got?" The voice behind me snarled as i felt the chain attached to my collar rattle. I hissed in pain as I was suddenly jerked back by the neck,"You see, this FIIIINNNE beauty is a rare catch...sir. I believe she will cost you quite a fortune." A cold hand grabbed my chin and pulled me back more, causing another yelp to escape. I could feel my captors breath on my cheek, hot and greedy with and ugly smell.

"I have a bag of gold that should be more than enough. Capt'n fancies the rare and unusual, so im sure shes worth it." I could no longer see as the horrid stink of my captor was starting to make me nauseated. I closed my eyes as the jingle of... how much gold? I didnt care...I just wanted to get out of this mans cloud of foul. "That..." Finally the man released me and pushed me forward towards the... nicer smelling man,"...will be enough." I could hear the smirk behind that and felt myself frown. Two large, warm hands lead me in a direction that I presume was away from the slave auction.

"Dont worry, flower. Will get you cleaned in no time. Open your eyes...I wont hurt you." The man who was, as far as i knew, my new master seemed much nicer now that we were away from all that madness. I shook my head and pursed my lips, I knew this. A trick. I would get slapped as soon as I-"Come on sweet thing. I swear i wont hurt ya. Cross my heart I wont. Here Ill prove it." I felt the collar loosen around my neck before it was completely gone all together. I gasped and blinked my eyes in shock before I looked up to look at him,"That's my girl." He gave a toothy grin,"See, no pain. Sorry about the 'cuffs. Gotta leave them on. Cant have you runnin' off on me! Not with all that gold i paid for ya! Capt'n would haul my ass over board!" He let out a booming laugh that caused me to tense up again and close my eyes again. "Oh sorry! Dont close your eyes flower! I know youre scared but Im not going to hurt ya! I promised! And I dont break promises now, little missy." My eyes slowly opened again and I tried to relax for the rest of the walk.

Finally we arrived at the docks, where a large ship was anchored. "Aint she a beauty? Capt'n take good care of her, she does. Or as Capt'n would say gooooooood care." He chuckled but i didnt get it. _Arachnid's Grip _was written on the side of the ship in the same cerulean color in which the rest of the ship seemed to contain.  
>"You dont talk much do you?" The man looked at me with a curious look and i just shook my head.<p>

"No, master, I dont. WOuld it please you if-" My voice was cut off by his

"Master? As swell as that sounds sweetheart, I aint your master. The Capt'n is. I just bought ya." He winked before pulling me onto the ramp which lead to the ships large deck,"Now lets get you cleaned up, but first... i gotta blind fold you girly. If Capt'n doesnt like you, we can have ya all knowin'." Thats when everything went dark, and sounds absorbed me


End file.
